Boundaries
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Collaborative effort between myself and ObiAniSoka! Obitine story exploring a nuanced side of what their relationship could have been, with healthy doses of romance, action, and family time. R&R
1. Prologue

_"Doing what the Council says is one thing. How we go about doing it is another."_

His padawan often said that in his life. In more recent times, it had been a lesson to his own padawan, Ahsoka. Now, it was something he was listening to now. His padawan teaching him a lesson. Not as uncommon as some may think.

The Council had told him to escort Satine back to Mandalore at the recommendation of Chancellor Organa, who wasn't going to take any risks especially after what had happened with Palpatine just a few months ago. Considering recent events, it was a good idea. Especially since she had just barely escaped with her freedom due to lies, deception, and war.

At the same time, the Council had made a terrible idea. Even though he had told them that it was nothing all that time ago and kept insisting it, that was not the case. For if it was, would they not be intwined with each other in bed?

Her body still smelled like the scorches of the speeder crash regardless of all the perfume and hair items she wore. That didn't get in the way of my enjoyment of this time. It directly disobeyed ever rule the Order had every made, but they never made a rule about enjoyment.

I wrap my hands around her lower back, slowly moving one of my hands lower until I feel a smooth curve. I then attach myself to her and moans escape her mouth. She then begins kissing my neck and messes up my hair with her soft hands. I do the same with my mouth, but my hands remain low.

"Just our little secret." I whisper into her ear. There may be no one the room, but just in case, I whisper. "For…old times sakes, maybe." She removes her lips from my neck and we press our foreheads together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my darling." Satine whispers. We then return to our previous spots and begin once again. I have a feeling I'll be here for awhile. I also have a feeling I'll enjoy it. It will probably be the last time, so I better not waste anything. I have nothing to lose.

* * *

"Last night was fun, Obi. Thank you for…" Satine says as we walk towards my ship. "…entertaining me despite your busy schedule." It was fun. Restless, but fun indeed. Up there with that time after bugs attacked us all that time ago.

"The same to you, my Duchess." I say. "Gladly, we're leaving it all back in the bedroom. I don't think anyone will find out, or have a hint for that. Not unless a certain someone spills the beans." Satine smirks and lightly shoves me.

"I won't worry about me spilling the beans." Satine says as I hop into my ship. "However, a certain someone else involved causes some worry." Everything I saw to that woman comes and bites me back one way or another.

"I have a feeling we'll see each other soon. If you ever need help, you know how to contact me personally. I'll be here immediately if I can." I say as I start the engines to my ship.

"Goodbye, Master Kenobi." Satine says, backing away from the ship.

"Goodbye, Satine."

Little did I know, thinking that we left it all in the bedroom was a lie to myself. Not all of it was in the bedroom. Some of it was deep within Satine, forming our child.


	2. Chapter 1

She stopped to look in the mirror. It had been such a strange day already; she had been exhausted despite having slept more than eight hours the night before, she had been starving for the strangest combination of food: muja fruit and cold pasta, she had noticed her dress was a little more snug than it had been. And yet, her physical activity had not changed, she did not feel bad, only tired.

As she looked in the mirror, she ran a hand over her face. Her features had always been defined, from the long nose that ran in her family to the forehead she had inherited directly from her father. As she moved her fingers, tracing her skin that seemed to have a faint glow to it, she remembered Obi-Wan doing the same. If she concentrated, it seemed as though it were only yesterday that he had been here, in reality it was over three months.

She kept track, as she always did, of his motions in the war. Three months of fighting, of near-death experiences, of press coverage of daring escapes and twin heroics with his former apprentice, Anakin Skywalker whose name always seemed to pop up in tandem with Obi-Wan's. He had contacted her, with brief messages; small things that were reminiscent of their long shared bond, so recently rekindled. She loved those moments, of hearing his voice over the comm, or seeing his tiny blue holographic form.

But still, despite the appearance of nothing being wrong, she had an appointment with the doctor. With one more thought of Obi-Wan, she clicked off the light in the refresher, and headed for the medical clinic.

* * *

"I'm afraid I don't understand, doctor." She said, keeping her breaths even so the woman could take her heartbeat. "I don't feel bad, necessarily, only strange."

"How long have you been feeling like this, your Grace?" The woman moved to her back to listen. Then took her blood pressure, then a small blood glucose count. As the drop of blood came to the tip of her finger, Satine felt her stomach flip. She had never been queasy at the sight of blood, having dealt with so much death and injury at the last rebellion; but now, it made her stomach almost convulse. Thankfully, it was short lived.

"Only the last couple of weeks." She thought back, it had maybe been longer. "Or at least, that's when it has been escalating." It had started really with the small stomach cramps, shortly after Obi-Wan had left. She had attributed it to loss, or worry over him fighting, of leaving her as he had twenty years ago. But it had been happening for too long now.

The doctor clamped a bioscanner around her finger, moving her other hand over the datapad. "I see. We'll see what the test results say."

They did not have to wait long, the screen buzzed with life shortly into the scan, and the doctor's furrowed brow had Satine worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Duchess." The woman bowed shortly, rumpling her medical coat. "You must forgive my assumptions, where you are not married, I didn't expect this."

"Expect what?" Satine was now thoroughly confused.

"Well, it appears as though you are approximately twelve weeks pregnant." The doctor smiled at her, turning the data screen where Satine could see a tiny heartbeat that the scanner had picked up, so tiny and small next to her own. "Congratulations, Duchess." The doctor gave a short bow again, disconnecting the bioscanner. "I look forward to meeting the next heir of Mandalore when the time comes."

Satine sat, her face frozen in a smile that she knew would be appropriate to the situation. If the doctor noticed the shock, she said nothing, and gathered her supplies to leave Satine alone in the room. _Well_ , she though as she placed a hand over where she could tell was a slight swell in her stomach, _almost alone._

* * *

"Hello, yes, I need to speak with General Kenobi, this is urgent." The clone she was talking to was very nice, he was well groomed, and had introduced himself as Clone Commander Cody.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but the General is leading our ground forces right now. He's just not available to speak. Can I leave him a message? I'll have one of our shine-ies run it down to him."

"No!" She almost shouted and the Clone looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, but it's simply a private matter. When do you think he will return?"

"Could be a couple of ho…" The hologram shook with the shock of a blast on the other end, the image of Cody wavering in and out of solid blue light. "A couple of hours!" The clone practically yelled. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" But the communication line didn't cut out, and she could hear the sounds of war going on over the line, occasional blue blips coming across the screen of clones troopers, droids, and pieces of rubble. A new grip of fear wrapped around her, with her pregnant with Obi-Wan's child, any loss of him in the war would not just affect her. Her hand went to her stomach, a surprisingly strong urge to protect this little unborn child already present.

She moved to the turn the horrible sounds off, the cut out the scanner so she would not have to see; but she could not do it. She had to know. For what seemed like hours, the siege continued, she heard screams, and, If it wasn't her frenzied imagination, she thought she could hear Obi-Wan on occasion, yelling commands. IT didn't help her stomach, which was feeling sick.

Finally, when she thought her frayed nerves could no longer take it, and she felt like crying into the blue satin sheets of her bed, a new voice came through. "Satine?" She looked up, and instead of the war, the noises finally quieted, she saw his face. Obi-Wan's face, smeared with dirt and what might have been blood from a cut above his eyes, but he was smiling as she came close. "Cody told me you wanted to speak." His holographic form regarded her carefully, his hand going up to brush his moustache in a thoughtful gesture. "What's wrong?"

She let out a long breath, trying to calm her nerves, to keep quiet, to phrase it perfectly. "Nothing really…"


	3. Chapter 2

"Nothing really, she said. Nothing really!" I mumble to myself as I try to keep myself together and stay disguised on the busy streets of Coruscant, where Satine is hiding in one of the alleys so we can talk. "Just a slight issue, Obi-Wan. You see, I'm twelve weeks pregnant with our child. That Satine…" I say.

I get to the alley where I am supposed to meet Satine. I take a deep breathe and try to step inside the alley. I can't. I just can't do this. I'll just leave her and if any asks me why the child is force sensitive, I'll just say it's natural and no scandals were involved.

"Obi, I can hear you breathing." Satine says, removing her cloak and turning around. "Go to the Temple now and never come back if you want to. Don't worry, I will not be offended or blame you. It's expected of someone in your case. I'll live."

I walk into the dark alley and remove my cloak as well and walk out to Satine. We put our bodies extremely close together. I feel a small bump on Satine. Our child.

"Thirteen weeks, right?" I ask.

"Ya." Satine says in a low voice. We stare at each other for many, awkward moments. Satine is the first to talk. "What are we going to do? How can we keep us a secret? How do we disgust the fact that you are the father?" Satine asks.

All of the questions she just asked, I have no answers to. Absolutely no answers. I've been in life-or-death situation far more dangerous than this. I have had to make decisions that involve the fates of hundreds, and sometimes thousands of men. But I can't come up with an answer to those three questions.

"I…I don't know, Satine. I don't know." I say. "Can your nephew take over your position?" I ask. "After him will be our child in the throne, if the little thing isn't taken by the Order."

Damn, I shouldn't of said that last part.

"Will the Order take our baby, Obi?" Satine says with utter concern. "I don't care what happens, but I just want to watch this child grow into an adult. I don't want or baby to become a-"

"Satine." I stop her. "They won't take the baby. They can't force parents to give up their baby unless the child is extremely force-sensitive, which would of happened to me if my parents hadn't abandoned me. Considering the baby will only have half of my force-sensitivity, they can't force you to do that. Also, the last thing the Order needs, especially in a middle of a galactic war, is some drama around the Duchess of Mandalore's taken child. Believe me Satine, they wont' take the baby."

"What if they find out that you're the father?" Satine asks. I don't know how to answer this one. There have been many disliked Jedi, but never one that became a father. It's a felon to the eyes of the Order, and the punishment would be expulsion.

"Satine, if they find out I will be expelled from the Jedi Order instantly. But, we might be able to do something. Since there is a war going on and I am a leading General, they might let me stay if they find out until the war is over." I say.

"The Order is your life Obi-Wan, you can't risk being expelled from it. I'll run away, give the throne to Korkie, and take care of this baby." Satine continues in a whisper and puts her hand against my chest. "You can't risk the sole purpose of your life just for this."

"Satine?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know who we should talk to about this."

"Who?"

"Anakin and Padme."

* * *

"Were we that obvious?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan always knows how to get to a point fast. Within two minutes of getting to Padme's, Obi-Wan make Anakin confess and now we're sitting down on Padme's huge patio couch.

"Looking back on it, yes. But overall, nice job keeping it hidden for the most part. I knew you guys were friends the whole time, but the idea of marriage and you two never crossed my mind until tonight." Obi-Wan says.

"Will you tell the Council, Obi-Wan?" Padme asks with extreme fear. "Please don't do it, Obi-Wan. I beg you, don't tell the Jedi Coun-"

"Don't worry Padme, I have no intention of telling anyone about tonight's discussion between the four of us. No one will know about you and Anakin because of one of our actions, I promise. Everything will end out fine." Obi-Wan comfort Padme. If only everything was known to end up fine.

"Not sure about that last part." I accidentally mutter under my breathe, hoping no one will hear me. Of course, everyone does. Obi-Wan looks at me sympathetically and holds my hand. Padme raises her eyebrow in confusion. Anakin gets straight to the point, as always.

"Okay, what's going on. It's weird enough you brought the Duchess of Mandalore to something as highly confidential as this discussion, but the fact that you guys are holding hands gives me an impression something is up. 'Fess it up, one of you, what's going on between you two.

Obi-Wan looks at me and I look at him. it's almost like a discussion between us is going on with our eyes. Eventually we decide to 'Fess it up', as Anakin would say.

"She's thirteen weeks pregnant with our child." Obi-Wan says. "After the issue with Mandalore in the Senate ended, we had-"

"You don't need to say it." Padme blurts. "We can guess what happened from there. We don't need to hear it, Obi-Wan. It won't help." Silence follows. As if on cue, my stomach starts cramping up. I wrap my hands around my stomach and Obi-Wan gives me a concerned look. "Just a cramp." I whisper. There is a little more silence before noise returns to the patio.

"So you guys are having a baby?" Anakin points with slight hysteria in his words. We nod it response. More silence. I'm not sure it's a good silence or a bad silence, but I'm guessing it's a bad silence.

"Yes." Obi-Wan says in a quiet voice. "We don't know what to do. Please, if you have any advice for us, we need it desperately. It's our only chance to get through this without anyone knowing."

There is a silence for a moment and for the first time in this whole discussion, Padme is the first to speak.

"You two should get married. It seems right. Any child need two parents, and this is the best way to solidify your parenthood. Do it privately, like Anakin and I did. There is a league of officiators on Naboo. They take a pledge, which states that they will not tell anyone about any of the weddings they officiate. Do that." Padme says. She has very good points about getting married.

"I like that idea." Obi-Wan says. "Satine, what do you think?" I nod my head in response, still clinching my stomach because of the cramps, which haven't gotten better since they began.

"Are you okay Satine?" Padme asks. "You haven't said anything at all throughout this whole conversation. I mean, you said 'hi' when you came in, but that's about it."

"I'm fine." I say, trying to sound confident, but obviously missing the mark.

"Excuse us for a moment." Obi-Wan says, pulling me into the hallway. He closes the door behind him with a click of a button. He then turns around and grabs my hands.

"Satine, what's wrong. Do you not want to get married? I'll understand if you don't want to or if you want to think about it. It caught me by surprise too. But, if you ask me about it, I think it's a good idea consider i-"

I start crying. I don't know why or how, but I just do. Obi-Wan holds me against his chest. He puts one arm around me and the other on the back of my head. Obi-Wan kisses my forehead with his soft lips.

"I…I'm t…terrified." I say as I cry, still remaining in his arms. "Wha…what will we d…do?" I sob. "W…what will h…happen to us?"

"It will all work itself out, Satine. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine. I have time off. We'll leave first thing in the morning. We'll get married by those people Padme told us about on Naboo. We will get married wherever you want to get married. Your choice. It will be a nice wedding. Then, we'll figure stuff out. Don't worry."

This isn't whole chapter. It didn't fit. The rest of this chapter is on the way.

* * *

"I have time off. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

At the break of dawn, we left, taking only the Twilight, some clothes, and ourselves. Satine slept through most of the ride, and when she was not asleep, she was complaining about stomach cramps. Understandable, for someone in her condition.

"We'll get married by those people Padme told us about on Naboo."

Padme gave us instructions on how to get to the officiators on Naboo. Quite a nice group of men, I must say. We met with one of them, an older man, who would officiate the wedding. He didn't even ask who were; he already knew. As long as he doesn't spill the beans, I'll be perfectly fine.

"We will get married wherever you want to get married. Your choice."

Satine didn't want to get married in Theed, or anywhere near it for that matter. Far from any city or town, we went to an area on Naboo with beautiful, flower covered hills. There was a cabin in one of the valleys of the hills. We stayed there for two nights. Satine slept well the first night, but not so well the second. Continuous cramps and back aches.

"It will be a nice wedding."

It was a nice wedding. Satine worse a beautiful dress with a long train and a lace rim. The dress wasn't fitted, but you could still see a little bump poking out in the middle of her stomach. I wore my Jedi robes, but a silk version, which is used for fancier occasions. We said our vows and the priest left before we kissed. It was wonderful.

"Then, we'll figure stuff out. Don't worry."

Stuff it yet to be figured out. I worry greatly. Not everything has its fairytale continuation and this wedding is not exception.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been four weeks since she had seen Obi-Wan, though he did send her consistent communications. She was sleeping easier now, now that she could go to the doctor's with no fear of being ostracized due to not being married. The ring on her finger, and the marriage certificate now locked in the palace safe ahd been enough to secure her planet. No one knew of the groom in this arrangement, though she thought the elderly woman who cleaned her private quarters might have some guess.

She had told Korkie of the pregnancy, and her nephew had, of course, been thrilled. "It will be splendid to have a cousin, Auntie." He had said to her with a genuine smile on his face; though she knew that to another, less ostentatious being, this might be some grievous offense. With her sister having denounced her claim to the throne to join the soldier on Cordia, Korkie had been next in line to the throne, but with this baby legitimized by marriage, he was no longer. It didn't seem to bother him.

She did miss Obi-Wan though, who she tracked via the Holonet when she wasn't busy with the daily duties of running the planet. She met with a board of directors, mostly males who she noticed seemed to be almost serenely afraid of being too close to her. The thought made her laugh, if they were talking about trade routes and markets, they were close-minded and powerful; on the subject of children, they seemed to be as timid as babies themselves. She had explained the situation to them however, and they had nodded respectfully at her rights to her own decisions; though she suspected one or two might be harboring some resentment. She was determined not to let this interfere with her work, though; and even though she was four months along now, it so far had not.

She had decided that they begin reconstruction on the nursery. Her old room as a child, the sector she used to share with Bo-Katan, was being baby-proofed and refurbished. She spent the quiet hours of the evening, after work and dinner and doctor visits, on the holo with Obi-Wan, selecting furniture. They were going with a yellow, pink, light blue, and green theme. The sex of the baby mattered to neither of them, and though she could still sense the trepidation in Obi-Wan about being a father to begin with, he seemed to be growing gradually more enthusiastic.

There were times when he could not talk. When he was in the midst of battle, planning, or had other obligations. One night he had called her to talk in a low whisper, and she had been forced to laugh at hearing one of the soldiers yelling for people to be quiet so he could sleep. He had hung up then, with a small grin at her.

She talked to Padme nearly as much now; Anakin's revelation to Obi-Wan bringing the men, and now their wives, closer together. Padme was no mother, but she was excited for Satine and Obi-Wan, had hinted that she might be planning the same for herself and Anakin. She was also an expert at maintaining a premise of a hidden marriage as opposed to an open one.

The two days after their wedding had satisfied some of Satine's urges to be with Obi-Wan. They had been able to spend a good deal of time together, but to keep from any suspicion, they both had to return to reality shortly afterwards; it had been two days of bliss together, but there was nothing at the end that was going to keep them together. Though now she did have her wedding band, that weighed slightly on her left hand until she grew used to it.

Now, she was wondering what the future might bring, knowing that she wouldn't speak to him that night. He was on a wayward mission, ordered by Palpatine himself, one that the Chancellor had requested Obi-Wan be a piece of in particular. He had been confused, she knew, but had accepted the mission with grace. He would be gone for three days, and she would spend those nights alone; but she was happy for now, with the simple memory of their so recent time together.

* * *

Obi-Wan rolled up his pant legs, slopping through the mud of this planet, lightsaber held aloft if only to keep it from sinking into the mud around him. Cody and a few other clones trudged through the mud behind him. He sighed, if perhaps the rain would stop or if the mud would quit soaking through the fabric of his already soaked tunic, or if he could sleep for more than an hour at a time, that would be wonderful. But none of those things were a part of this mission, in fact, it was mostly reconnaissance about a wayward separatist information station way out here on an obscure planet.

The Chancellor had asked him to come here himself, and he had been loathe to refuse that order. The Order was doing its best to keep in the Chancellor's good graces, though he was making Obi-Wan more and more uneasy. The more the man talked to Anakin, the more certain he was that the man knew about Anakin's marriage; though he wasn't sure of what benefit he would get form that information. Or why he hadn't told. The Chancellor himself was a political puzzle that Obi-Wan was yet to figure out, a fact that bothered him immensely.

Instead of dwelling on that, he thought about Satine. She was on Mandalore now, he wouldn't be able to speak to her for several days because of the demands and close quarters on this mission, but she could reside in his thoughts. He let his thoughts trail also to their baby and wondered if they might have a small son, or perhaps a tiny daughter. He would be genuinely happy with either, and he hoped Satine knew how much he enjoyed the nights they had spent on the com line, choosing the delicate looking furniture for the bedroom.

A sound, one that sounded so much like a scream, reverberated through his head. He watched as an explosion reverberated form the end of the swamp, rattling the ground around him, throwing ripples into the tide and blew fire through the line of trees.

"Keep moving!" He yelled to the men, picking up his pace. "Get out of the swamp and head for cover."

"Sir!" they yelled in agreement and ran as much as they could run through the muck holding them back. Shells began to rain down on them, mortar fire and explosions rattled the ground and the trees. He stopped, pulling one of his men out of the water where a blast had shaken him to the ground. After a desperate running drag, the clone wrapped under his arm, they made it to the tree clearing where at last they could have some shelter.

"Seems the Chancellor was right, General." Cody said, taking off his helmet to hold it in the rain and wash it somewhat clean. "That's more Separatist fire than I've seen in a long time. They must have been watching us."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but his head was turning circles. They had landed in dense cover, no tracking on or available for them to have seen the Republic ships arriving. Yet, that had pinpointed their location to the point that one of his men was now nursing a severely cut shin and bruises where the firebombs (which were now raining over the swamp they had just been encased in) had punched through his armor. It was almost as if someone had betrayed them, given their position away. He shook away the thought, slipping a hand into his wet tunic to the newly sewn in pocket that held his wedding band, letting the little cold touch reverberate through his fingers, and thoughts of conspiracy disappear as he settled down to rest.


End file.
